


The Shining Armor and The Invisible Armor

by BlueDoll_eyes



Series: Story of a fateful encounter [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Azurrin Week 2017, Childhood Memories, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDoll_eyes/pseuds/BlueDoll_eyes
Summary: Ever since she was small, Aqua always had curiosity towards the humans, but her parents who are the rulers of the sea kingdom of Valla, forbade her to head towards the surface, due to the dangers ahead that were caused by the humans who were harming their world.However, one faithful memory had changed her fate.





	The Shining Armor and The Invisible Armor

**_(Present Day)_ **

Somewhere beneath the sea, a young woman had swum from the coral reefs and began to head towards the surface with a sea-lion pup swimming beside her.  

The young woman had a beautiful long hair with the colors of the sea and sky that ended up in her waist, though she swam peacefully, but she doesn’t have feet, instead her body ended up with a fish tail.

  _“_ Come on Poppy _”_ The Mermaid called her companion as she began to swim faster heading closely towards the surface.

_“_ Lady Aqua, Please, slow down _”_ Poppy cried out as she began to swim faster trying to keep up with her as they got neared to the surface.

 Ever since she was small, Aqua always had curiosity towards the humans, but her parents who are the rulers of the sea kingdom of Valla, forbade her to head towards the surface, due to the dangers ahead that were caused by the humans who were harming their world. 

However, one faithful memory had changed her fate.

 As Aqua and Poppy broke through the glassy surface of the ocean, The Sea-lion Pup began to look around and found themselves in the middle of the ocean at night where the stars were shining in the sky.

 While Poppy was still looking up at the sky, Aqua swam ahead towards a rock that stuck out of the sea, here she pulls herself up while her tail fins remains in the water, she began look upon the stars, after a little while she clasps her hands in a prayer like gesture, and began close her eyes peacefully as she prays reverently to stars.

 As Poppy watch her lady praying to the starry night, the sea-lion knew what her mermaid friend was wishing for.

**_(Past event: 15 yrs. ago)_ **

Fifteen years earlier, when she was at a human age of seven, her mother and father left for the matriarchal Kingdom of Mila for an official royal meeting assembly with Queen Liprica of Mila, Aqua knew Liprica well because she and her mother Queen Arete were very close since childhood and their bond was so strong that the kingdom of Valla and Mila had become strong allies rather than estranged to each other. Not only her mother and the matriarch queen are strongly close friends, The Mila Queen had two children whom she adores very much, Princess Anthiese is personally Aqua’s favorite

While her parents were having an official business in the matriarchal kingdom of Mila, the young sea princess Aqua had sneaked away from her father’s palace without being noticed by the guards, in order to take a first glimpse of the surface world by herself.

When she finally escapes she began to swim fast and broke through the glassy surface, and began to see the sun which is already high up in the sky, yet she found herself in the middle of the sea, with a sight of dolphins that swam through air, calling to one another.

After checking her surroundings, to reassure that she is safe, she began to swims towards a lone rock in the sea and began to climb and sat on it, as she began to settle, she began to feel the sun and salty air on her face as the ocean breeze blew through her long blue hair, giving her a refreshing wind

 Then she began to love how everything was refreshing to her.

 Shortly after, she began to see a ship that sailed through the sea,

Frightened, she began to dove back into the water in order to prevent the approaching danger coming towards her, unfortunately six fishing nets were put down and a school of fishes began to swim fast in order to prevent themselves from being caught, but some them have already been caught and they are ready to die by the hands of the humans for food.

 But for Aqua it is unbearable for her, too see all the schools of fishes being helpless by the nets ready to be eaten.

Unbeknownst to her, a school of fishes began to swim towards her direction, when she looks at her back, a net had begun scooping the fishes swimming in the area where she was.

Fearing that she will end up being caught, Aqua began to swim as fast as she could, but sadly the net caught her up and it began to lift upwards to the surface. Terrified of her outcome, she frantically tries to escape by gripping at the rope and flapping her tail in hoping to get free, but to no avail.

She tries again frantically, but it’s no use for her to escape, all hopes for trying break free were lost.

Finding herself being caught by the net, she began to grew anxious for what will become of her, But since her parents were not yet back from the meeting assembly in Mila, but if they did come back and find her missing, they and her people will be in great sorrow when their crown princess of Valla had disappeared and killed by the people of the surface world. 

Worried of her fate that might bring her to death, after for being caught by the net, she tries again by gripping and flapping  for her to escape, but it failed her.

Feeling helpless she cannot be free, Aqua began to cry in agony, but for a mermaid like her, she cannot develop tears, instead she cries frantically like a child who wanted an attention or wanted to be saved.

Luckily, the lifter which carries the net where Aqua was held captive was damaged, and soon the humans began attending towards the problem, but the net remained at the bottom the starboard so no one will have noticed her presence as a mermaid or her cries.

As the humans went back inside to get the tools needed for the lifter, A young boy came out of the ship’s cabin and began to look towards the horizon.

The boy was nearly the same age as Aqua but a little bit older than she was, he had an unique exquisite eyes which are red as the rose, yet his hair was a bit messy yet the color was purely white as snow while his ears are very distinguish from humans beings. 

Some people assumed that his ears are born defect but others pointed out he is born from a rare gene, but because his ears are longer than ordinary human beings, he can hear and listen very intensely even from small distances.

 As the little boy remain in the ship’s railing looking out at the sea, he began to hear a sad crying voice

 At first, he thought it was the wind crying, but as he began to hear carefully it turns out it was a young girl crying.

 “Who’s crying?” said the young boy after hearing a strange cry as if the person sad and move into tears.

 He began searching everywhere from top to bottom of the decks, but realized that all of them are in duty and yet no one was crying.

Until he come across to the side of the starboard were the lifter has been broken down and sees something that astonished him, on the fishing net was a young girl with a blue long hair crying with her hands covering eyes, he began to wonder how did she ended up being caught in the net.

 As he carefully climbs down from the stringed ladder and heading towards the net where the girl was caught, he manages to jump from the ladder onto the net by gripping onto to its ropes.

 Soon he glances closely to the crying girl.

 “Hey…are you crying?” he asked gently.

Ever since Aqua kept crying while covering her face with her hands in order to prevent the humans from harming and even harassing her.

Suddenly someone was watching her cry and it began to speak to her.

 “Hey…Are you crying?” when she heard it she began to stop crying and then uncover her face from her hands and looking towards to her right, It was a human boy.

“Ahhhh…” she screamed in fright when she saw the human child looking at her closely in the net, “please…please don’t hurt me”. she sobbed desperately, as she places her hands into face once again, in order to hide herself from the human that stares at her.

“Hey it’s ok, I won’t hurt you” said the boy who reassures her, that he means no harm.

“Are you sure, you won’t hurt me?” asked Aqua her hands began to slide from her entire face, down to cover her nose and mouth but only her amber eyes were seen.

“Yeah, just trust me” he replied with a confident smile

“Ok, I trust you” She replies back timidly

 With a determination look on the boy’s face, he took out his dagger and took hold of the net, and began slicing its knots, luckily the net wasn’t thick and tough to cut his dagger so it was easy for him to do this.

As he continues to cut, Aqua began to uncover her nose and mouth from her hands showing her entire face, while she observes the boy cutting the knots of the net, she began to wonder why, a young boy with some strange clothes in which he looked like a crustacean fish a helping her to escape.

 Then she stifles a quiet giggle when she imagines him as a crayfish freeing her from the net with his claws. 

But then boy heard her giggles

“Hey, what’s so funny” he asked

“Oh, its nothing, I was just curious about what you were wearing, you look like a crustacean fish” Aqua replied with a giggle.

And then the boy began to laugh as well.

“Oh this. This is called an armor it protects me” he answered properly

“Really? it protects you?” Aqua asked again with her eyes wide open in curiosity

“Yeah it does, but what I’m wearing is just a slight metal armor he answered her back

“But why can’t you wear a big one like a crab” she asked again

“Well its simple, I’m still too young to wear one,” he said sadly but then a he began to change his tune “but when I grow older I will wear one someday, so I can protect everyone with all my might” He answered with great determination

When Aqua heard this, she began to smile she knew that the boy will grow into a man who is willing to protect everyone he cares. but then a question had rose to her mind.

 “There you go, now you are free to go back” as he opens the net that he cut allowing her to go back to the water,

“Hey will you also protect me as well?” she asked again

 “Huh” he replied back with a puzzle look on his face.

But then suddenly the ropes of the net that he clings onto, began to break causing him to fell into the waters of the sea,

 Shocked of what she saw, when her protector had fell into the waters, she began to dove from the net and into the sea hoping that she will save him as he did when frees her from the net.

As she swam as fast as she could, for her to save him from drowning, Unfortunately he began to sink fast,

Aqua gasped knowing she will never make it.

However his words of protecting everyone had gave her the courage

Then she began to speak with determination

“I won’t let him die”

With those words, she began to swim swiftly, with her tail fins had become to very swift and finally manage to catch up to him, holding his small armored body, she began to swim to the surface and heading towards the ship where he stayed. 

Here she manage to swim towards at the back the ship were there was a small space, for her to put him down to the floor.

After settling him down on outer ship’s floor, she looks down to him as his eyes remain closed, yet his small chest plate armor and his shirt were wet, while his slight armor boots and pants has done the same thing.

Relief she manages to save him, she began shaking his body for him to wake up but to no avail. Fearing that he might be dead, she decided to take off his chest armor and his white shirt in hoping that she might here him breathe again, 

But it didn’t work, 

She tries shaking him hard. but he didn’t respond

Soon she tries shaking again harder, but he didn’t move or respond. 

Realizing that he is dead, she began to sing a lullaby of the sea, as she put her little head on to his little bare chest, for her to comfort her sadness and hoping he will open his eyes.

But when he hears it, he began to stir as Aqua lifted her head knowing he is awake, but very cautious to herself for he did not know her identity as a mermaid, soon she dives back into sea. 

As his eyes began to open realizing that he was at the back of the ship where there was small floor space and a door heading back to the ship,

“Huh? how did i get here” questioned the little boy

“I saved you” answered Aqua

And then in front of him was the same blue-haired girl whom he had saved was now she is in the water.

“Did you save me?” he asked

“Yes” answered Aqua

“Thank you”, he replied

“Your’e welcome” Aqua replied back 

“You know, I should really have to learn how to swim if I need to protect everyone from drowning” he replied with a joke

Aqua giggled back, “you should be” she said with a serious grin on her face 

“And also, I want to thank you saving me from death, my shining armor” as she thanked him gentle demeanor

“Shining armor? oh my” he was flattered by those words that the girl said to him 

“Did I say something wrong?” she asked anxiously if those words hurt him.

“No not at all” he replied in a comforting tone. 

“I can’t believe that you said ‘My shining armor’ in front of me and it makes me blush”

 “Oh really” Aqua replied

“Yeah, but since you saved me, I should have call you my shining armor as well, but since you don’t wear an armor while saving me, So I will call you “the girl in an invisible armor” he replied heartedly 

Then Silence began to fill the atmosphere and then Aqua began to laugh gently 

“I love it” she said with a laugh

“You do?” he asked

“Yes it’s really funny but strange, at least I don’t have to be a crustacean for me to protect you, But then i have an invisible armor for me to save you as well.” she said proudly to the boy.

Soon the young boy began to join in with a laugh seeing her acting like she is proud to herself.

And together they began to call each other with their own epithets, she calls him her shining armor, while he calls her his invisible armor.

They spent hours together talking and having fun with each other’s company.

But when three hours has passed, the sun began to set,  and Aqua realized it was time for her to head home

“Sorry, I have to go now” she said with a sad face yet she wants to spend more time with him.

“Oh, I guess your family are worried about you being gone for a while, right?” he said in concern tone. 

“Yeah, I have to go now” she said, as she pushes off from the ship.

“Wait,” the boy called her back.

Then Aqua turned her back

“Yes?” she respond

“I want know your name first” asked the boy who wanted know her a bit more

“My Name is…Aqua” she answered 

“Aqua huh?” the boy thought in curiosity

“Well my name is Corrin” the boy answered his name back

“Corrin, that’s a nice name” said Aqua with a smile on her face

“Um…you should take this” Corrin shyly gave his newfound friend, a mirror shield.

“This mirror shield is a like an armor for your protection if you hold onto it while heading home, this armor will protect you, from all the danger that you encounter.

As Aqua accepted the gift, the little mermaid began to genuinely smile to him, knowing that he gave her something to protect and reminding her, of their first meeting.

“Thank you, Corrin my shining armor” she said kindly as she swam far away from the ship where he stayed.

“Goodbye” and began to dive back into the water disappearing from Corrin’s sight

“Thank you, Aqua my invisible armor” he said with a smile as he heads back towards the entrance of the ship as it began to sail back to the kingdom where he lived.

  ** _Present day_**  

As she finished praying to the stars, she began to pull out an oval object that is wrapped in cloth, and began unwrapped it,

 The object she carries was the very same mirror shield that he gave her fifteen years ago and now she had always cherished it after her faithful encounter…

“Lady Aqua it’s time to head back” It was her seal pup friend Poppy who had called out to her, saying they have to head back to Valla.

“Coming” Aqua answered back to her friend. As she looks one last time to the stars 

“Someday I will find you my beloved shining armor, ever since our faithful meeting, I cannot let go of the memory that you saved me from being caught by the net, then had our first talk to each other. 

But when you fell into the ocean. I saved you in return and you call me the girl with the invisible armor, at first

I thought it was strange, but then I realized it was a sign of our affection of how much you and I care for each other… 

You enjoy me as your company and at the same time I enjoy you for being there for me. And I was so happy that you answer my question that you will protect me as well and I could have never been happier on that very day.

She began to clutch the shield in her arms.

Corrin when our paths are finally meet, I want see you again, your smile, your laugh and your strong determination for being there to protect me and even those you love. I hope we will meet again my shining armor”

“Aqua, let’s go” Poppy cried out again

As I finally hear my seal pup’s calling me I finally swam away from the rock and towards her

Then we dove together back into sea heading home towards my kingdom where I was born into.


End file.
